Kirby's Chocolate Cake
by Ultra Star
Summary: Kirby has made a special cake for his special friend, Ribbon, and he wants her to try. Sounds easy right? Kirby wishes.


Kirby was walking around the Dedede Castle looking for his friend, Ribbon. He had just baked a moist chocolate cake using special cocoa beans he found after beating down a Cocoabon (a version of a Beanbon) and wanted her to be the first one to try it. Well, actually the second one since he ate the first slice. He told himself it was to make sure the cake tasted good, but it was really because Kirby couldn't help himself. The cake he was carrying was on a big round white plate with a fork and knife. The cake itself was milk chocolate brown and moderately covered in a rainbow of sprinkles. Of course, it was missing one sixth of itself.

"I wonder where Ribbon could be..." Kirby said to himself.

"Hey Kirby! What's with the cake?" A teen girl called to him. Kirby turned around and saw it was his friend, Adeleine.

"'Sup Ade, it's just a cake I made for Ribbon," Kirby explained.

"OH! I see!" Adeleine said with a cheesy grin, "I thought food was the fastest way to a man's heart, but I guess it works on women too." Kirby's cheeks turned a shade of red when Adeleine said that.

"S-Shut up! It's not like that!" Kirby claimed, "I found these cocoa beans that a Cocoabon dropped so I wanted to use them in a recipe."

Adeleine nodded, "Okay, but why is Ribbon the taste tester?"

"She likes chocolate cake more than anyone else! Even more than Meta Knight!" Kirby answered.

"I'm not so sure about that...remember when that crazy blue knight thought somebody stole his chocolate bunny?"

"Yeah...that was not a good day..." Kirby sighed remembering his interrogations, "Took me forever to fix up my room."

"Anyway, that may be a reason, but I doubt it's the main reason."

"Whatever Adeleine! I don't have to explain myself to you!" Kirby huffed going on his way.

"You kinda do since I know where Ribbon is," Adeleine said with a smirk. Kirby stopped in his tracks and sighed to himself.

"You want something in return if you tell me, right?" Kirby assumed rolling his eyes.

Adeleine chuckled saying, "Am I that easy to read?"

Kirby walked back to Adeleine glaring and said, "Just tell me what you want and nothing too crazy."

"Sheesh man, all I want is a slice of that cake," Adeleine answered pointing to it.

"Oh...alright, but a small slice."

"I know," Adeleine said taking the knife and cutting herself a slice which was one sixth the size of the cake.

"That's a small slice?" Kirby asked.

"What?"

"Look how big it is!"

"Oh, and your 'sample' slice is any smaller?" Adeleine asked making Kirby sighed. She took a big bite into the cake and her brown eyes instantly sparkled when the flavor touched her taste buds. "WOW!" She exclaimed with a big smile. "This cake is soooo gooooood!" She began eating her slice a bit faster as Kirby grinned happy with the results.

"I'm glad you like it Ade! I guess those cocoa beans really made the cake," Kirby said with a big grin showing his pearly white teeth.

"You're such a great cook! Ribbon would be crazy not to date you!" Adeleine claimed finishing her cake as Kirby rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Ade, can you tell me where Ribbon is now?"

"Last time I saw her she was downstairs in the training room with Dedede," She said sucking chocolate frosting off of her fingers.

Kirby nodded, "Alright! Thanks for the tip." He then headed for the staircase that went down. Once he made it down he walked towards the training room greeting any people he met along the way. He opened the door and saw his friend and rival, Dedede, whacking a red dodgeball with his mallet into a wall. The ball then bounced back at the king and received another mallet whack.

"BAM! WHAM! WOO!" Dedede yelled each time he whacked the ball with his hammer.

"Dedede!" Kirby called startling the king. The ball rushed right at him, but Dedede ducked at the last second. The ball crashed into the wall behind him and bounced back at him smacking Dedede in the back and knocking him face first on the ground. "Whoa! Are you okay?" Kirby asked placing the cake down and running to him.

"Grr! What's the big idea?!" Dedede growled at the Dream Land hero, "I was going for the record!"

"Sorry about that," Kirby said with a sweat drop, "I just wanted to ask you a question."

"If your question is 'Is Dedede going to bash me senseless?' then your answer is a HIGH possibly!"

"Sheesh! I just wanted to ask you if you knew where Ribbon was!"

Dedede picked himself up into a sitting position and said, "Ribbon? She was just here. Why you want her?" Dedede looked over and saw the cake Kirby had baked, "Why is there cake in here?"

"It's mine. I baked it and I want Ribbon to try it," Kirby explained picking up the cake and presenting it to Dedede.

"Looks like someone already got a few samples," Dedede said pointing to the missing sections.

With a sweat drop Kirby said, "Well, a chef needs to taste his dish before serving."

"That's a pretty big taste Kirbs!" Dedede said.

"Actually, Ade got a slice too."

"If the cake's for Ribbon then why did Adeleine get first dibs?"

"She wouldn't tell me where Ribbon was until I gave her a slice..." Kirby said rolling his eyes.

"I see that's typical Adeleine for ya," Dedede said rubbing his chin.

"Do you know where Ribbon went?"

"Yeah, and I'll tell ya if you share some of that cake," Dedede explained with a grin.

Kirby groaned, "Oh come on Dedede!"

"What? If Ade got some of that cake then I want some too. You know how much I love chocolate cake!"

"Not as much as Meta Knight..." Kirby said.

"That I have to agree with that," Dedede said, "Good thing he's not here or you would have had huge problems."

"That's why I baked the cake today," Kirby said.

"Anyway, if you want to search for the fairy all over this massive castle then be my guess." Dedede said walking away to grab his ball.

Kirby sighed and said, "Alright, you can have a SMALL slice."

"Aw Kirby, that's so generous," Dedede said rolling his eyes. He took the knife and cut himself a slice which was the same size as Ade's.

"What part of 'small' did you not understand?" Kirby asked in a smart tone.

"That is small!" Dedede claimed taking his slice.

"In what world is that small?"

"The same world where you better shut the hell up if you want to know where Ribbon is!" Dedede said. Kirby rolled his eyes and kept quiet. The cake now lost a full half of itself, but Kirby still had plenty left so he wasn't too concerned about it. Dedede took a big bite out of the cake and was quickly taken by the chocolate flavor. "Whoa! This thing tastes great! It's better than your other chocolate cakes"

"That's because I used cocoa beans that I got after beating a Cocoabon," Kirby explained.

"Yum! You should definitely stock up on those beans then," Dedede said taking another bite.

"I plan to, so where's Ribbon at?" Dedede took his time slowly biting the rest of his cake savoring the chocolatey goodness and the crunchy sprinkles. The frosting was just the right amount of sweetness and the cake was very moist. Kirby was happy Dedede was enjoying his treat, but he really wanted to get a move on. Finally, Dedede finished and gave him an answer.

"Well, you just missed her actually," Dedede explained, "Before she left she told me she was going outside into the castle garden. She said Bumble wanted her for something, but I don't know what."

Kirby nodded and said, "Alright thank you!"

"Can I have another slice?" Dedede asked.

"You already had one."

"But I want another."

"No, this cake is for Ribbon."

"Come on! She doesn't have to know."

"No!" Kirby said jerking his cake away before running off.

"That's just selfish," Dedede said to himself before returning to his training. Outside of the castle, Kirby was looking around for Ribbon everywhere in the garden, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

"Ribbon!" Kirby yelled out, "Are you here?"

"HUH?" Another voice shouted out startled, but it didn't sound like Ribbon's. Kirby looked towards where the voice came from and saw his Waddle Dee pal, Bumble, sitting up looking around in fright. Bumble was completely barefoot sitting in a ring of white flowers.

"Relax Bumble," Kirby said walking over to him, "It's just me."

Calming down Bumble said, "Oh, hey Kirby. Wow! That's a nice looking cake."

"Thank you, I made it for Ribbon using special cocoa beans a Cocoabon dropped," Kirby said with a smile.

"Really? What's the occasion?"

"There's no occasion really, I just wanted to do something nice for her," Kirby explained.

"Oh I see. She's lucky to have a friend like you," Bumble said, "I wish I was as skilled in the kitchen as you were."

Kirby smiled and said, "Just takes practice Bumble. You'll get it if you just keep doing it." Bumble nodded happily and Kirby continued, "So, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just resting in the sunlight in that nice bed of flowers. It's so nice and fresh. It's the perfect place to relieve some stress." Bumble explained.

"So, have you seen Ribbon anywhere?"

"Yeah, she was here for a few minutes. She wanted to try walking barefoot in the garden to relieve stress."

"I see...did it work?"

"She said it was really relaxing so I think it did. You should try it too Kirby."

"Maybe later...I really want Ribbon to try this cake I made."

"If she didn't taste it then why is half of it missing?"

"Adeleine, Dedede and...myself," Kirby explained.

"Well, maybe I could try it?" Bumble asked.

"Eh...I don't know..."

"Please! I'll only get a small piece!" Bumble insisted.

"Oh...alright, but make it small," Kirby sighed.

"Thank you!" Bumble said walking over and cutting himself a slice. This slice was the same size as Adeleine's and Dedede's slices.

"Is it opposite day or something?" Kirby asked.

"What do you mean?" Bumble asked with a raised eyebrow.

"That was not a small slice..."

"Really?" Bumble asked looking at the cake, "Seems pretty small to me."

"It's just- ah whatever just tell me what you think."

"Can do!" said Bumble as he absorbed the entire slice into his body from where his mouth would be if he had one. Bumble was happily chewing on the cake greatly enjoying himself.

"I see you like it," Kirby said with a grin.

"This is delicious! I love your desserts Kirby! You should run a restaurant when you get older!" Bumble complimented.

"Meh, I really only cook for fun. I've never really thought of making a business out of it."

"Well, if you ever do and need a business partner then you can always call me!" Bumble said swallowing the entire thing.

"Alright!" Kirby chuckled and sighed looking at remained of his cake. Only one third of it was left. This really wasn't what Kirby planned on presenting Ribbon, but at least he had something to show.

"Anyway, if you're looking for Ribbon try Minta's room since that where she said she was heading," Bumble explained. "I don't know what they're doing in there probably talking about magic or doing each other's toenails."

Kirby raised an eyebrow saying, "Ribbon and Minta don't have toes..."

"Oh yeah." Bumble said remembering that.

"Anyway, thank you Bumble! I better get a move on!" Kirby said before running back into the castle. Bumble decided to lay back down on the grass. Thankfully, Minta's room was on the first floor so he didn't have to climb up a bunch of stairs. When he reached the keke's room he opened the door only to see Minta's back in just her short-sleeved blue hooded shirt and gray panties with her tail poking out a custom made hole. The room was a bit hot and a damp blue towel was on the floor so Kirby assumed Minta had just taken a shower. Minta quickly turned around and blushed seeing Kirby who was also blushing. Both teens were silent for three seconds.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" Minta screamed unleashing her Triple Fireball at Kirby.

"EEK!" Kirby screamed quickly shutting the door barely escaping being roasted.

"YOU PERVERT!" Minta yelled throwing a bomb at the door. It didn't break the door, but it sure made a bang.

"Minta! I'm sorry! I was just looking for Ribbon!" Kirby yelled.

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST BARGE INTO MY ROOM WHENEVER YOU WANT!" Minta screamed followed by another explosion.

"I'm sorry! I'm really sorry! I wasn't thinking!" Kirby admitted.

"You're lucky I don't turn you into ice chunks for this!" Minta growled. After all, she finished her shower a half hour, but had just put her clothes on. If Kirby had come just a minute earlier...she blushed from embarrassment just thinking of that. Once Minta was completely dressed she opened the door to see Kirby across the hall sitting down with a chocolate cake next to him. "Kirby, there's a new technique called knocking that you really must try! Trust me, it'll save you from so much pain."

"I'm really sorry...I was just wondering if Ribbon was in there," Kirby asked still blushing.

"She was here, but I told her I was putting my clothes on so she left," Minta explained and then asked, "What do you need her for?"

"Well, I wanted her to try out my chocolate cake," Kirby explained walking over to her with the plate. Minta raised an eyebrow seeing two thirds of the cake was missing.

"Uh, where's the rest of it?" She asked.

"Adeleine, Dedede and Bumble all took a slice," Kirby sighed, "There's barely anything left..."

"You had some too, didn't you?" Minta asked with her arms crossed.

"Heh, heh," Kirby chuckled with a sweat drop. "A chef has to taste his meals before serving them."

"I'm sure you had a big taste," Minta said taking a knife and cutting herself a slice which was half of what was left.

"Hey! What are you doing?! You didn't even ask for a slice!" Kirby fussed.

"Just like when you didn't ask to come into my room when I was getting dressed," Minta said taking a medium bite of the cake. Kirby grumbled to himself; he hated when Minta did stuff like that. "Whoa!" Minta said completely shocked from the chocolatey taste. The moisture of the cake, the sweetness of the frosting, the even amount of sprinkles, the pure chocolatey taste it was all a pleasant and joyous trip for Minta's taste buds.

"Did you like it?" Kirby asked as the Keke just stared at the slice of cake in her hand.

"Wow...Kirby...this must be the best chocolate cake I've eaten!" Minta exclaimed.

"Heh, heh, I'm not sure it's that good," Kirby modestly said with smile.

"Yeah! Ribbon definitely has to try this!" Minta said quickly biting the cake multiple times. "You know how much she loves chocolate cake!"

"Yeah, I do. Do you know where she is?" Kirby asked.

"Uh-huh!" Minta said with a nod and sucking on her fingers to get the frosting off. "She went into the kitchen. She said she wanted to cook something. She's probably still there now."

"Okay, thanks Minta."

"No problem, now if you excuse me I must head over to Dedede's room," Minta said walking out of her room and locking it.

"Important meeting?" Kirby guessed.

"No, me, Dedede, Bumble and Adeleine are gonna play some video games!" Minta cheered before running down the hallway,

("Hmm, I'd like to play some video games...after I give Ribbon this last slice of cake,)" Kirby thought before heading towards the kitchen. He turned the corner and bumped right into the last person wanted to see right now. It was Meta Knight, the greatest warrior in the galaxy and the very reason why people hide their chocolate when he's around. Meta Knight looked at Kirby who had fallen down due to the bump. Kirby looked up in fear seeing Meta Knight's gaze at his slice of cake.

"Kirby," Meta Knight said calmly, "I see...you have some cake that's...chocolate," Kirby did not like the way Meta Knight said that.

"Y-Yeah, I baked it myself," Kirby answered picking himself up and about to walk past.

"Give me some," the blue knight ordered.

"Sorry, but this slice is for Ribbon. It's the last slice too."

"I said, give me some!" Meta Knight said again louder.

"I'll make another one Meta Knight!" Kirby insisted, "Just calm down."

"Give...me...the...i_chocolate_/i," Kirby decided it was time to run away. He ran fast with the plate gripped tightly.

"Just the luck I need!" Kirby groaned.

"Chocolate! Chocolate! CHOCOLATE!" The blue swordsman screamed chasing after the brown puffball. It was like Meta Knight had a split personality...when it came to chocolate at least. Kirby ran as fast as his feet could go. He made sharp left turn and then right. Meta Knight followed.

"Ugh! I can't go to the kitchen with this psycho on my tail!" Kirby groaned, "I gotta lose him!" Kirby went up the stairs skipping steps to gain some speed, but Meta Knight simply flew up them. He ran by Dedede's room where the rest of his pals were playing video games and they were quite noisy.

"ADELEINE! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Minta screamed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" Ade shouted back.

"YOU NEVER MEAN TO KILL ME!"

"Gals! Gals!" Bumble shouted, "I CAN'T CONCENTRATE WHEN YOU'RE YELLING!"

Minta yelled, "I'm gonna get a CONTINUE NOW!"

"ARGH! Damn it! I'm dead!" Dedede groaned.

"NO!" Adeleine shouted, "I fell down..."

"That's what you get!" Minta yelled.

"COME ON BUMBLE! YOU GOT THIS!" Dedede shouted.

"YEAH!" Everyone shouted and then screamed, "NOOOO!"

Adeleine asked, "Why'd you bubble?"

Bumble said, "I wasn't gonna make it."

Minta argued, "You were though."

Dedede added, "You should have did spin!"

"Oh! Oops!" Bumble said.

"You idiot!" Adeleine said and then all four of them began laughing.

"NO!" Dedede shouted looking at the screen, "WHY WOULD WE WANT TO POST THAT ON MII VERSE?"

Minta suggested, "To show how much of a troll Adeleine is!"

During the chase, Meta Knight was right about to tackle Kirby with a dive-bomb. However, Kirby quickly turned around and threw his boomerang striking Meta Knight in the face. Kirby then ran extra fast wanting as much distance as possible. He ran down the stairs dashed towards the kitchen.

"CHOCOLATE!" He heard the blue knight scream. Kirby stopped at the double doors and turned around to see Meta Knight standing at the opposite side of the hallway. "Last chance Kirby! Give me that cake!"

Kirby growled, "You want this cake Mask Boy? COME AND GET IT!"

"With the greatest pleasure!" Meta Knight laughed and then he spread out his wings and flew at Kirby with high speed. Kirby held his ground watching Meta Knight swiftly come closer. "CHOCOLATE!" Once Meta Knight was close Kirby quickly slid under him. Meta Knight made a grab for the cake, but he just missed. The knight crashed through the double doors and fell down a long flight of stairs that led into the kitchen basement. Kirby looked down hearing the many groans and grunts of the knight with each step. When Meta Knight finally hit the bottom a loud and long groan was heard which made Kirby smile.

"That takes care of him," Kirby laughed as he closed the door, "Now to get to the cafeteria." When he made it he finally found the fairy with the pink hair, red short-sleeve shirt, white pants and red bows in her twintails Kirby couldn't help smiling big when he finally found her.

"Ribbon!" Kirby called making the fairy teen jump a bit. She turned around and saw Kirby standing there wearing his purple and orange cap and holding a plate with a single slice of chocolate cake.

"Oh hi Kirby," Ribbon greeted with a cute smile, "I've been looking for you."

"Really? I've been doing the same for you." Kirby explained, "I made this cake and I wanted you to try it." They both sat down at a nearby cafeteria table.

Ribbon observed what was left of the cake, "It looks good Kirby."

"It used to be a full cake, but...our friends kinda eaten most of it. Sorry about that," Kirby said with a sweat drop.

"That's okay, at least I get to try some and I'll think of this as saving the best slice for me." Ribbon chuckled making Kirby smile.

"I like that way of thinking," Kirby giggled. Ribbon took a small bite of the cake and she was instantly stunned by its flavor. She stood perfectly still as if her body was trying to register just what glorious thing touched her taste buds. Everything about the cake blended in perfect harmony. Suddenly, Ribbon devoured the entire slice in a matter of seconds surprising Kirby. "Whoa! I'm guessing you liked it!"

"I loved it! This is best cake I've ever eaten! How do you do it Kirby!?"

"I just found some cocoa beans a Cocoabon dropped after I beat it. I thought they would be interesting to use." Kirby explained.

"I'm so glad I got to try this!" Ribbon cheered, "You really outdone yourself Kirby!" Kirby was grinning really wide hearing those compliments.

"I try my best Ribbon," Kirby said.

"Actually, I made something I want you to try!" Ribbon said walking back to the counter.

"Alright! I can't wait!" Kirby said as he watched Ribbon come back with a red bowl of very dark brown sludge-like thing. It had chunks of white stuff floating around in it, green worm-like things swimming around and it had bubbles forming and popping in it occasionally. It wasn't too appetizing to Kirby, but he tried his best not to show it though that was very hard.

"It's chocolate pudding! I made it myself from complete scratch!" Ribbon said clapping her hands together and smiling proud of her work. "Since you're such a great chef and awesome friend I want you to be the first taste tester!"

"Really?" Kirby said trying his best to smile and not puke right then and there, "That's...so nice."

"Give me your honest opinion! I want to see how I measure up!" Ribbon cheered handing Kirby a spoon. Kirby took the spoon and scooped up the sludge-like concoction. With a sigh, he opened his mouth, placed the pudding inside, closed and swallowed. A few minutes later, Ribbon was standing outside the bathroom very remorseful after hearing Kirby vomiting into one of the toilets. "I'm so sorry Kirby!"

"It's okay Ribbon!" Kirby called from inside the restroom. "I'll be out in a few-" He was cut off by more vomiting.

"Damn me!" Ribbon cursed to herself as Kirby came out the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine!" Kirby said. Ribbon quickly hugged him.

"I'm so glad! I'm sorry for making you eat that crap!"

"It's fine Ribbon, really I'm okay," Kirby insisted hugging back. They stood there hugging each other for a full minute feeling the relaxing warmth of each other's bodies until they heard a loud sound.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Adeleine, Dedede, Bumble and Minta cooed from around the corner. Ribbon and Kirby quickly broke away from each other blushing from embarrassment.

"What do you guys want?" Ribbon groaned.

"We were going to ask if you wanted to play some games with us!" Adeleine said presenting a Wii U controller.

"Don't play with Ade! She'll kill constantly by 'accident'," Minta said making quotations with her fingers when saying accident.

"Shut up! You just kept getting in the way!" Ade shot back.

Ribbon smiled a little and said, "Sure, I'll play. What about you Kirby?" Kirby said nothing, but nodded with a smile.

"Good! I get to kick his fat round butt!" Dedede laughed as the group went back to Dedede's throne room.

"Yeah, you keep dreaming that Dedede!" Kirby said running after him.

Minta walked next to Ribbon and asked, "How was the cake?"

"It was...delicious!" Ribbon said with tears of joy.


End file.
